


Pretty

by kamerer220 (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Don't really know what I am doing here, Introspection, M/M, Misunderstanding, Read one piece on this pairing and thought I would give it a try, Romance, Slow Burn, the course of true love never did run smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as an insult and turned into a life line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarkymonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymonkey/gifts).



> So I came across a drawing on tumblr and then I read a story by snarkymonkey decided hey I will write this pairing, why not? My apologies if I don't do your ship justice.

There were not many pretty things in the life of Bard the Bowman of Laketown. Even the beauty of his daughters's smiles caused him more sadness than joy for truly what kind of life could his children have in this cold dark place? No Bard did not have space in his life for pretty. He did what was pratical, what was necessary to keep him and his children alive.Then the dwarrows came bringing fire and death in their wake. The Elves of Mirkwood came out of hiding as well and he may not have liked Thorin Oakenshield but he had to wonder if there wasn't something to mistrusting Elves, after all where were they while his people starved? Why come out of hiding now? He wasn't sure he could trust someone so pretty. For was it not said beauty was fleeting, charm deceptive? Despite his misgivings he joined forces with Thranduil whom proved himself to be an able commander. Bard did not agree with many of Thorin's decisions, but he was saddened by his death and the loss of his kin. He certainly understood the desire to make something better for one's family. Now Bard had to make a new life for his entire people. The title of king did not sit well with him. Thranduil bore the title has if it had been written on his every cell as he was being created.

"Pretty, what news do you bring me today?"  
Thranduil would merely smirk and give his report on orcs seen on the East road.

"Pretty, many thanks for your aide in counsel today, I do not have your way with words." Thranduil would agree that no one was as eloquent as an elf.

"Pretty, stay for dinner my children wish to hear the story of Luthien and Beren I do not know it." Thranduil was only too happy to tell the history of the Elves though neither of them discussed why it was Bard or as he said his children had asked for the tale of the love between an elf and a mortal.

"Pretty, calm yourself it is but a scratch I am too weather beaten to be taken out so easily." Perhaps there was something more here. Perhaps Beauty was not so impractical, perhaps their was a richness to life Bard had been missing.

"Pretty, you are a star that broke through the darkness that my life had become, for that I know pledge you my life, my bow, my heart." with those words Bard now King of New Dale kissed his husband Thranduil the Lord of Mirkwood and more importantly the savior of a broken down barge man who saved his people from the wrath of a dragon.

Pretty indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know you guys, I just had to try.


End file.
